1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for putting on footwear and more particularly pertains to a new footwear donning assist assembly for making it easier, less strenuous and more convenient for a user to put on footwear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a means for putting on footwear is known in the prior art. More specifically, a means for putting on footwear heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,194; 3,452,907; 3,715,065; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 375,819; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,909; and 2,796,207.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new footwear donning assist assembly. The inventive device includes an elongate base member, a foot support mount attached to a top side of the base member, a foot support member having a first end hingedly attached to an end of the base member and being supported at a slant upon the foot support mount, a sleeve-like foot receiving member mounted upon the foot support member and being dimensioned to have an article of footwear inserted therein with the open end of the footwear being draped about one end of the sleeve-like foot receiving member, and a flexible line having clip members at the ends thereof for grasping onto an article of footwear to assist pulling up the footwear over the foot and leg of a user.
In these respects, the footwear donning assist assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making it easier, less strenuous and more convenient for a user to put on footwear.